


Special Requests.

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: MirrorVerse [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Captain Pike's day is interupted by a pair of very upset Crewmen.





	

Classical music blasted in the background of Chris's office, drowning out all other noise while examined the table in front of him. It was a hard decision, trying to find the right tool to use. One that Chris had made many times in his life but one that also never got any easier.

“You know, one of these days maybe i’ll be able to just pick one up.” Chris mused. His fingers traced over all of the options, giving him a moment to enjoy the feeling of the metal, fabric and jewels that decorated all of them. “It’ll be easy. I’ll see one of your smart bastards on my table and I’ll just know which one is perfect for the job.”

He didn’t need to hear the Ensign whimpering to know it was happening, not like he could. That was what the music was for after all. Whimpering and crying always ruined the experience of ripping a person apart bit by bit.

Finally his hand stopped over one of his favorite tools. A curved knife with a hook at the end and a green emerald embedded into the middle of the blade. A gorgeous emerald, especially just after Chris had stabbed someone and pulled it out so that he could see the blood overtop of the shimmering green. The blood usually looked good, especially if it was human. Red blood always seemed to have a special sparkle to it with a stunning green background. Vulcan blood was the most boring. In some cases, it felt like it just melted into the emerald, leaving no evidence that Chris had just stabbed someone. 

“You know,” he twirled the knife in his hand and glanced over at the Ensign, “I do try my best to prevent this kind of encounter. I give you all rules and protocols. Things not to do, to avoid doing, and even some things i may let you get away. It’s really not that hard.” 

The Ensign squirmed against her restraints when she saw the knife in Chris's hand. A normal reaction in his experience. Only the stupid one’s tried to play brave, and he always ended up killing them.

No, in cases like this it was better to show fear. After all, what good was an Ensign if they didn’t make him feel powerful?

“See, Ensign, I asked for one simple thing.” Chris propped his elbows on the biobed and smirked when the Ensign attempted to squirm away from him. “All you needed to do was slit one lieutenant’s throat. You wouldn’t have gotten into trouble and you would have gotten a nice little promotion as well, and I wouldn’t have to listen to Captain Rogers brag about his Chief of Security anymore. It was a win win scenario as far as I could tell.”

He tapped his index finger against the tip of his knife. An example of just how sharp it was when a droplet of blood started to run down his skin. 

“Well, I guess we can’t all enjoy a good opportunity can we?” He licked the blood off of his finger with a smirk and allowed the taste of Copper and blood to sit on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. “Now, where should we start?”

The music suddenly cut out, followed by the sound of his office door opening. Something that shouldn’t be occurring unless there was an emergency or…

Chris spun around in his spot and glared at the door where he could now see a pair of grown men glaring at him. Grown men that he was more than a little familiar with.

“Commander Spock, Cadet Kirk.” He returned their glare and leaned back against the biobed that the Ensign was still occupying. “I do hope for your sake that someone has decided to try and off me and you are here to inform me of this terrible plan, otherwise I can’t possibly fathom a reason for you to be interrupting me when I know for sure my door said ‘do not fucking disturb’.”

It was Kirk who answered first. Something that wasn’t at all surprising to Chris considering how impatient the little bastard was.

“Did they tell you!?” He raised an eyebrow in response to the question. “They didn’t fucking tell you that they were planning on splitting us up!?”

“I wasn’t aware that you and Commander Spock had an intimate relationship, Cadet.” Chris smirked when the pair intensified their glares. “Had I known, I would have ensured that no one attempted to separate you. Though, I must admit, I am a little confused. I received my new crew list only an hour ago and both of your names appeared on it.”

“Not us you ass hole.” Chris watched as Jim processed what exactly he had just said and took a step back to calm himself a bit. “That...that’s not what I meant, Sir.”

“Then please, feel free to explain.” He waved a hand out towards them for emphasis. “But let’s do this in proper order. Commander Spock, do you have the same problem as Cadet Kirk here?”

“I do, Sir.” Spock saluted as he spoke, prompting Kirk to do the same thing. Chris was already rethinking replacing his current Ensign with the Cadet. At least he seemed to learn his lesson. “It has to do with my mate, Cadet Nyota Uhura.”

“The pretty girl you’re always hanging around with and ripping off limbs for?” Spock nodded his head again. “In that case, I’m going to assume we’re having this conversation because, when they made the new crew lists, they put you on the Enterprise and her on the…”

“The Frederick, Sir.” That wasn’t good at all. Chris had seen the Commander around Cadet Uhura, and there was no way he was going to settle for being on a different ship than her. The man had removed at least 5 limbs from various people due to their unwanted advances towards the Cadet, and that was according to the reports Chris had received. He could only imagine how many had not been reported to him.

Not to mention the fact that Cadet Uhura seemed to have a good amount of control over Commander Spock. A control that no one else in the Terran Empire could ever hope to gain. Sure, Spock was dedicated and loyal. He would do anything Chris asked so long as it wasn’t against his personal health or goals. But Cadet Uhura’s control was much stronger. She could convince Spock to kill a person or spare their life with just the right words. Chris couldn’t risk losing that kind of influence on his ship, especially when it came to one of his right hand men. 

“I’ll take care of it,” he promised, turning his attention over to Cadet Kirk and ignoring Spock as the Vulcan bowed his head in thanks. “Now, you. As I recall, you’re not Vulcan so you don’t have a mate that you’re probably going to bond with sometime soon.”

Jim ground his teeth together at the sound of that. “Doesn’t mean my claim is any less valuable,” he hissed, clenching his fists in what Chris could only assume was a poor attempt to keep his anger under control. 

“Kid, even if you were Vulcan, I find it hard to believe you have anyone in particular that you want on a ship with you.” Chris smirked. “You can smooth talk your way into anyone’s bed, I’ve seen you do it. What’s so special about this person that you want them on the Enterprise with you?”

“I don’t just fuck Bones.” Even if Chris wanted to believe the kid, he just couldn’t. He had seen Jim Kirk jump from one bed to the next in a matter of minutes. If someone actually had managed to chain him down, they had to be one hell of an impressive person. “I want him on the same ship as me, Sir. It’s the same thing as Spock has with Uhura.”

Chris chuckled at the sound of that. “I really don’t think it is,” he said with a smirk. “Unless, of course, you’re about to tell me you don’t fuck anyone else now that you have this Bones person.” Kirk’s face fell at the sound of that. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Sorry Kid, I only have room for one good deed a day and Commander Spock used it up.”

Kirk glared over at the Commander. For a second, Chris was sure that he was going to attack the Vulcan, but instead he simply took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Chris. Apparently this wasn’t a topic he was willing to drop so easily.

“Bones...Doctor McCoy is my equivalent of a mate. We have an open relationship and, yes, I fuck other people but-” Jim shut up the second Chris raised a hand to silence him.

“McCoy?” Chris clarified, frowning when Kirk nodded his head. “As in Doctor Leonard McCoy, the insubordinate fuck that everyone either bitches about or gloats about because they got to beat the shit out of him?” Another nodded followed, this time slower and more cautionary as Chris narrowed his eyes. “No, not a chance. I don’t want that insubordinate fuck on my ship Kirk.”

“Sir, he’s not that bad.” Kirk took another step back when Chris’s glare only got worse, and he finally opted to take the silent route rather than digging himself deeper into a hole that Chris was probably never going to let him out of. 

With a roll of his eyes, Chris pushed himself away from the table and closed the distance between himself and Cadet Kirk in four long strides. “I’ll say this once more, and you’re going to nod your understanding and never bring up the topic again, got it Cadet?” Kirk gave him a careful nod. “Good. Now, I will never bring Doctor McCoy onto my ship. My ship is a place for subordinate people who do as they are told and don’t smart off. Those who step out of line...well…” He stepped to the side and waved a hand towards the Ensign who was still chained down to the biobed. “I’m sure you could see what happens to those people. Do you want that for Doctor McCoy?”

This time Kirk shook his head violently, the only real sign that maybe he did like this guy after all. Chris was going to have to look deeper into it at a later date. It would be useful to have someone to use against Kirk, in case the little fuck got any bright ideas in the future.

“I’m glad we understand each other.” He reached out and clapped his hands on Kirk’s shoulder, smiling when the kid cringed. “Now, if you can’t tell, I was doing something rather important. You can both leave now.”

With that said, Chris dropped his hands to his side and turned on his heel. He was just about to start walking back towards the table when his attention was pulled back towards the two officers by a throat being cleared.

“Commander Spock,” he growled out the name. Spock wasn’t usually one to question a dismissal and he certainly wasn’t one to interrupt Chris when he was in the middle of torturing someone. Especially not twice in a row or after he had gotten what he wanted.

“I am sorry, Captain.” The Commander bowed his head once again, this time as a sign of apology. “I simply believe that you may want to reconsider your choice on bringing Doctor McCoy onto the Enterprise.”

Chris wasn’t sure who was more surprised by Spock’s comment, him or Cadet Kirk. All he knew was both of their eyes had gone wide and they were now looking at Spock in shock, unable to process the words that had come out of his mouth.

“Commander Spock, do you have a reason to want Doctor McCoy on board the Enterprise?” he asked, frowning when Kirk stepped into the conversation and asked the same question with much less, polite, words. “No, wait. Let me guess. You’re fucking him too?”

“At the moment Doctor McCoy has an...intimate, relationship with Nyota and myself,” Spock explained, his body only moving back half a step when Kirk’s fist collided with his jaw.

“You’re fucking my boyfriend you slimy ass hole!?” Chris took a step forward to place himself between the two men, and ignored Kirk when he growled in response. 

Chris could see from where he was standing that Kirk had managed to cut Spock’s lip, and he watched as a drop of blood slid down the Vulcan’s lip while Spock corrected his posture and turned his attention back to the Captain.

“As it has been stated before, Doctor McCoy and Cadet Kirk are in an open relationship,” explained Spock. “A few months ago, I took Nyota to medical for an examination when she informed me that she was not feeling well. During that consultation with Doctor McCoy, Nyota found that she...enjoyed the Doctor’s company…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Chris waved his hand dismissively. “So you two decided to start sleeping with him, what’s your point Commander? Just because you two are both fucking him doesn’t mean I’m going to change my mind.”

“You misunderstand, Captain. I do not wish for Doctor McCoy to be on the ship because of our relationship. I have my mate with me and I require no one else.” Chris frowned at the sound of that, but motioned for Spock to continue anyways. “I simply wish to point out that Doctor McCoy, insubordinate as he is, would make a useful addition to the crew of the I.S.S. Enterprise.”

“And how do you figure that one?” Chris frowned, wishing that they could finish this conversation so he could get back to the Ensign. He did hate making his crew wait for his attention after all.

“Doctor McCoy is currently at the top of his class,” explained Spock in his usual calm tone. “He has top marks in surgery, physical and psychological torture, and he holds the latest record for longest time a prisoner has survived torture due to medical intervention.” 

“So, he’s good?” Chris frowned. “So what? My current Chief Medical Officer is good, too. I don’t need two of them, especially when mine actually knows his place.”

“He may know his ‘place’, Captain, but I recall many occasions where you have complained about sloppy work, a failure to retrieve information before the patient died, and a general distaste for Doctor Murrow.” Well, Chris couldn’t really deny any of that. The guy talked too much, sucked up all the time, and he was more likely to lose a prisoner on the table before he got any information rather than the other way around. The only thing he was actually good at was patching Chris up after a mission gone bad.

“So, you think even though Doctor McCoy is an insubordinate little fuck, that he’ll be better on the Enterprise?” Chris asked, holding out an arm to stop Kirk from attacking the Commander again when Spock nodded his head. “Why exactly is that, Commander Spock?”

“It is my experience that Doctor McCoy is extremely loyal to Cadet Kirk.” Behind him, Kirk finally stopped fighting against his arm and seemed to relax at Spock’s words. “It is common knowledge that he lost his eye due to that loyalty, and I believe having him on a ship with someone he is that loyal to would be beneficial. It would allow you to be the only Captain in the fleet who could have the subordination that everyone wants from their crew members, but which no one can seem to get from Doctor McCoy.”

Chris gave himself a moment to debate what Spock had said. It made sense to keep someone around a person they were loyal to, especially if they were known for their insubordination in the same way that McCoy was. Plus, it would make Chris look good if he took someone like McCoy on his ship and made it look like he had made the man subordinate. No one would ever be able to question his skills as a Captain again, even if he was just using Kirk in this case to get what he wanted.

“Fine.” He shoved Kirk back a step and nodded his head. “Fine, I’ll get them both on the Enterprise, but I do want to know one thing Commander Spock.”

“Sir?” Spock raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for the Captain to ask his question.

“Well, you see, I have this understanding that Vulcan’s only have one mate.” Chris gave his shoulders a shrug as he explained. “One mate means you don’t tend to fuck around with other people. See, with Cadet Kirk here, that kind of shit makes sense. The man is a whore.”

He glanced back at the Cadet, expecting an argument or some sort of protest against his use of the word ‘whore’ in reference to Kirk. What he got instead was a simple shrug of the shoulders and “well, yeah” from the younger man.

Chris gave his head a shake and turned his attention back to Spock. “I’m just wondering, if you only take one mate, why exactly you two are fucking Doctor McCoy as well.”

“Nyota found herself interested in Doctor McCoy during our consultation and decided that it was something she wished to pursue.” The explanation was simple and to the point, but it lacked the entertainment that Chris was hoping to get from a long winded explanation about how Spock and McCoy fought over Uhura before deciding to fuck her together, or something along those lines. “She asked my permission, I was present while her and Doctor McCoy had intercorse and afterwards, I ensured that the Doctor was aware that Nyota was still mine.”

“Of course you did.” Chris rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed to do was think about Spock screwing his girlfriend in the middle of medical. Imagining her naked may have been a pleasant thought, but there was nothing enjoyable about the image of a naked Spock. “Fine, that was sufficiently boring. I’ll take care of it later and ensure that both Cadet Uhura and Doctor McCoy are switched to the Enterprise. You can leave now.” 

Spock nodded his head and turned on his heel towards the door. “Ahhh,” Chris glared over at Cadet Kirk when he started to pass him, “I said he could go. I didn’t say a damned thing about you.”

“I...Captain?” Rather than explaining, Chris reached out, put a hand on Kirk’s shoulder and applied enough pressure that the younger man seemed to finally understood and dropped to his knees.

“Good boy.” He moved his hand up to Kirk’s hair and tangled his fingers into the short blond strands. “Now, since you interrupted the fun I was about to have by so rudely barging into my office and turning off my music, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind taking some time out of your day to show me how much you appreciate all the work I’m about to put in for you and your fuck buddy.”

Kirk’s eyes slid over to the door that Spock had just existed through, almost like he was expecting the Vulcan to come back. “No…” Chris growled and gave a hard tug on the younger man’s hair to drag his attention back to him. “Commander Spock is 0% sexy and I’m doubtful he can deep throat.”

A smirk pulled at Kirk’s lips at the sound of that, and the next thing Chris knew his pants were being undone with unmatched speed and Kirk was drawing him out of his boxers carefully and into his mouth.


End file.
